Complainte céleste
by kalid1983
Summary: Quand un ange en quête de vérités revient sur l'Histoire...


Complainte céleste

Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, il y a quelques milliers de ce que vous appelez années, nous vivions loin d'ici, loin de ce monde pécheur que Père a créé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous formions une famille unie. Chaque vie était un cadeau, qu'elle fut d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Nous vivions en parfaite harmonie avec nos petits frères et toutes les créatures de Père. Il régnait d'ailleurs à son égard un profond respect et une certaine déférence, là-haut comme ici bas. Toujours sous le regard attendri de notre Père à tous. C'était la belle époque. C'était le temps de l'insouciance rythmé par les seuls paix et amour. Mais un jour tout a changé.

Un jour, la situation nous a échappé. Un jour le péché qu'on appelle Vanité s'est emparé de l'un de mes frères et en a contaminé d'autres. Ce jour-là, il n'y eut plus ni petits ni grands frères, juste des fils et des bâtards. Mais Père portait à ses enfants un amour égal et voir certains de ses aînés se comporter de manière si déplorable envers les plus jeunes le rendait triste. Tout ça le rendait malheureux.

Il essaya de leur faire entendre raison, de leur rappeler qu'en tant qu'aînés, ils avaient le devoir de les protéger. Rien n'y fit. Pour eux, les humains n'étaient que des créations ratées, des êtres sans pouvoir et insignifiants. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils se seraient abaissés à leur hauteur. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Notre Père et Seigneur, si beau et si puissant, refusait honneurs et adoration. A trop voir pouvoir et puissance, ils en avaient oublié le message de paix et d'amour dont ils étaient les garants. Ils s'éloignaient du troupeau, de la foi aveugle et juste, de Lui tout simplement. Dans son infinie bonté, Il leur laissa une dernière chance de s'amender et de faire pénitence. En vain. Ses fils étaient devenus aveugles et sourds. Notre Père avait toujours été un père aimant et d'une grande patience. Mais ses fils l'avaient déçu. Mais ses fils avaient désobéi et il devait sévir.

Nous n'avions jamais connu notre Père autrement que débordant d'amour alors, quand les murs du Paradis se mirent à trembler, nous crûmes la fin proche. Quand nous découvrîmes la terrible vérité, terreur et stupeur s'élevèrent dans nos rangs. Comment un être d'une telle douceur pouvait-il devenir aussi destructeur ? L'Esprit du Très-Haut est et reste impénétrable. Bien sûr, tout père se doit de punir ses fils désobéissants, ne serait-ce que pour l'exemple. Nous pensions, nous autres fils fidèles et aimants, que notre Père voulait simplement leur donner une leçon. Les chasser du Paradis pour les envoyer sur Terre. Pour leur apprendre l'humilité. Pour leur apprendre à aimer leurs frères de création. Mais Père paraissait tellement furieux !... Il n'est pas lieu pour nous de le juger aujourd'hui, mais cette colère était une erreur de sagesse.

Ce jour-là, nos frères ne sont pas tombés sur Terre. Ce jour-là, la Terre s'est fissurée et les a engloutis. Ce jour-là, Père a perdu ses fils. Ce jour-là, nous avons perdus des frères. Ce jour-là, nous n'étions plus une famille mais trois. Anges de Notre Seigneur. Humains. Anges déchus.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que l'Apocalypse annonce une nouvelle guerre fratricide, ce n'est pas vers notre Père que nous nous sommes tournés – dans son infinie sagesse, Il nous a montré la voie en nous laissant le libre-arbitre –, mais vers nos petits frères. Nous avons sollicité leur aide sans trop y croire, plusieurs millénaires à les regarder se corrompre et se détruire nous ayant laissé un goût amer. C'était avant de connaître cette famille, ce groupe d'amis, ces enfants de Dieu au comportement résolument peu catholique. Il y a peu de place dans leur monde pour la religion, pour la confiance, et pourtant ils ont la foi. Certes pas celle à laquelle un ange pourrait s'attendre, mais la foi en ce qu'ils font, en des valeurs, en certaines personnes…

J'en viens parfois à regretter d'avoir menacé ce jeune homme de le ramener d'où je venais de le sauver. L'Enfer. J'en viens à regretter moi aussi certaines personnes que je n'ai que trop peu connues et qui se sont sacrifiées pour notre cause, pour nous. J'en viens à admirer leur courage et à apprécier l'œuvre de Notre Père. Ces petits frères sont bien plus que tout ce que l'on a pu dire à leur sujet. Ils ne sont pas uniquement des costumes de chair et de sang que nous autres pouvons revêtir quand bon nous semble. Ce sont des êtres doués de raison avec une conscience, capables de prendre une décision réfléchie. Parfois même j'en viens à croire que nous nous ressemblons. Nombre de mes frères ne s'accordent pas avec cette vision des choses, mais ignorer cette ressemblance reviendrait à nier d'où nous venons… qui nous sommes… Des enfants de Dieu. Des frères. Une famille. On n'asservit pas sa famille on combat à ses côtés. J'ai retrouvé cette famille. Envers et contre tous. J'espère aujourd'hui ne pas avoir à choisir un camp.


End file.
